Obsidian and Euclase
by Jaat1313
Summary: The story of Obsidian Helix, and Euclase, and how they connected with the Crystal Gems-
1. Obsidian Intro-

Obsidian Helix (Obsidian)

Physical Appearance~

-Wears a black t-shirt. Pants, appears to be somewhat normal looking. Somewhat long black hair. Less than Stevens though. Looks middle aged. A little older than Steven. Older teenage years, 16-17 looking. Boy, even though a gem. When in combat, his clothing change for effectiveness, and efficiency. Black everywhere, and dark grey lining to clothing. Clothes stop at elbows, neck, and ankles. Gem shows. Thin, curvy lines sprout from where his gem is, and cover his body, like veins. These lines are shiny-ish, but don't supersede and are too obnoxious over the rest of his body. He gets little armor, which gives him a little more so that he doesn't have just a jumpsuit look. The curvy lines run through the spaces in his very thin armor. Withdrawn, yet a leader character. Independent, but helps others. Light skin tone. A little lighter than Garnet. His gem is a helix, on his wrists.

Abilities~

-Obsidian can create a helix shaped (gun) on the top of the wrists, like where the clock on a watch should be. These guns do not harm though. These two guns are helix shaped, and are 2 dimensional, as if you were looking down on the helix. It is one cross of the helix's long, and has openings on both sides, like two horseshoes back to back, but with the ends of the horseshoes sharpened. They don't have more than a inch in height, and the middle of the helix is touching, with a triangle shape in the middle of the two arches. His gem, the helix, is invincible. And cannot be shattered, although, Obsidian can be overwhelmed and contained. He also can still regenerate inside of his gem. The most efficient, and most used way to summon his weapons by touching his gems together and pulling them apart quickly. He can still always summon them mentally, but the delay is longer.

-This weapon has 3 abilities. One, it can shoot a triangle shaped bullet, when necessary. It spreads like…. tendrils until it comes to either the gem, (if shot at a gem) or the back of the person's neck (humans) and either incapacitates them, or disables all abilities the gem provides. This can also be shot anything, and can disable the machine, or living thing by coming in contact with a part of the object or thing that can connect to the whole body, such as the engine, or the back of the neck, (nervous system station). This part of the gun has a medium fire rate, and doesn't drain the energy from Obsidian. This gun is not lethal, but can totally disable an enemy if given the time for the triangle to find a source to shutdown the object or person. These tendrils spread at a speed of 2-4 inches per second, depending on the enemy. These tendrils spread outward, not only in the direction of a shutdown source or the gem. If it is disabling a fusion, or a gem with multiple gems, it shuts down by the gem. (i.e. Garnet, if only one of her hands was disabled, that gauntlet would be disabled, but not the other one.) After shutting down the target, the tendrils stop moving. The movement of the tendrils is in snakelike and inconsistent, and the tendrils are extremely thin, and do not affect the movement ability by the object shot. The bullet is a 2 inch on each side of the triangle and half an inch tall/thick.

-When changing to this mode of the Helix, the whole part of the helix turns, this is a moderately fast motion and turns inwards, (left helix turns clockwise, and vise versa) and then it takes a short while for the modes to change. This gun now has the ability to sharpen the senses of allies, when they are hit with this charge. The charge looks like a ball of electricity, and this gun has a slower fire rate than the other mode of the helix. What this ball feels like is like a small electrical shock, like a shock you get by touching something metal, after wearing socks on carpet. This is more spread out though, by like a 3 inch in diameter ball. The ball is a 3 inch diameter sphere. This is extremely powerful, and can be used on Obsidian himself as well, by aiming at himself. Pain is subdued, and you become more in tune with your body, and become more efficient and effective with your energy usage. Unfortunately this drains Obsidian's energy somewhat quickly. But not as much as some of his other abilities.

-The helix can also spin. It spins just as if Obsidian was changing modes, constantly, and quickly. The helix spin in the same direction as if they were being used to change modes. But after starting up the saw-like motion, it continues to make a circular saw like weapon with his helix's. There is no limit to how long he can do this, or how often.

-Obsidian can create portals. He can only create two portals at one time, each connecting to one another. These portals are mainly used for transportation, but also can be used for combat. Obsidian can spawn these under his foes, spawn them behind them for a sneak attack, it doesn't matter. Others can also use these portals.

-Obsidian can create a portal to his room. His room is dark, cold, and almost wispy foggy. Obsidian uses it mostly for storage, but he also has a living space, some warmer areas, and some spaces for when he needs to be alone. Other gems can come in his room, but it has an aura that makes them uncomfortable. Obsidian is immune to this. Obsidian's room can only be reached by this. Others can go into his room too.

-Obsidian can also fabricate more Obsidian as well. He just has to point his hands in the general direction of where he wants to "fabricate" the gem. And he then can create whatever he wants. This takes some energy the more he uses this ability. A wall for defense, a spike to attack, and much more.

-If Obsidian makes a animal, you can touch your gem to the animal, and it will become your gem, and animate. It will follow orders, but also has a mind of its own, with a personality. Specific animals fit with specific gems in different ways. Obsidian has a wolf. You cannot have more than one animal at a time.

-Obsidian can create the little triangles, identical to the ones he shoots, and the one in the middle of his gem, and these can be used in a variety of ways. They can be thrown at a target to be the same as a bullet. They can be combined in specific ways to make something greater. These are mainly to be used by people other than Obsidian. But making these requires a lot of energy.

-Obsidian can also make a another helix, identical to the ones on his wrists. And when activated with a triangle gem, it turns into a helix cannon, which is big, about the size of a van. These helix's take an absurd amount of energy to make, and when Obsidian does make this. He will be incapacitated for 24 hours. This ability, the ability to fabricate gem however, wherever, whenever, is used to manipulate the field, the situations, and the advantage.

-Obsidian has a passive aura on him at all times. It can be seen if looked at closely, it looks like tiny, somewhat invisible diamonds, with transparent black out-linings. They start first connected, then as they move out, away from Obsidian, and get smaller, and separate, until they go so small, they disappear. Then it happens again. As Obsidian's emotions intensify, his aura repeats this process faster.

-He cannot control what his aura does directly. When Obsidian is angry, everything around him gets a little cold, including people. People and animals become uncomfortable. And things passively move away, or are pushed by his field. (this happens when the field touches the objects or things) These side effects come with the pulses of the aura. You won't feel cold if the aura hasn't touched you yet. It will push things out like a small wind, without the feel of the actual wind.

-If Obsidian is happy, everything is reversed. The aura will make people content, and happy as well. Everything will be warm, not hot though. And the aura is reversed. It will start as tiny diamonds, and reverse back into touching larger diamonds. And this will pull things in. (Note: This will not affect large things. It's as if a small wind was pushing the objects or people, without the feel of the wind.)

-Obsidian can learn extremely quickly, when out of combat. He can physically press his two triangle pieces on his guns, and the triangle slowly comes out and floats 4 inches above where it was, and it moves with the gun, as if it was attached at that position. Then it spins, in a random motion, eventually so fast, it becomes a black ball. Then where ever Obsidian is, the ball will make him evaluate the situation, and "teach" him what to do. So lets say that Obsidian was looking at a computer, and he activates his ball. He will learn within a minute how the computer works, why it works, and what it does. Or let's say Obsidian was watching Pearl sword-fight. Within a minute Obsidian would have learned how to sword-fight, along with the weaknesses of Pearl. This ball will tell Obsidian everything there is to know about the current situation. After a minute or so, after there is nothing more to know, Obsidian's ball will blink white twice, and stop spinning, and then float back to where the triangle belongs. Obsidian doesn't like using this usually, he wants to experience things like a normal gem. He does occasionally use this, when in danger, when needing to complete something fast, and when the time calls for this.

Animal~ Wolf. It usually stay in Obsidian's room. But is pulled out for combat uses and when trying "be a leader" to others, and it is difficult. The Wolf has amazing social skills. He can talk to others with a soft echoing voice inside peoples heads. Sounds like a conscious. Doesn't physically open mouth. Black. White eyes with smoke dissipating from them. Very, "mature" and knowledgeable.


	2. Euclase Intro-

Euclase (yoo-kleys, -kleyz)

Physical Appearance~

-Floats above the ground. When moving, she has to "skate" as if on ice. Soundless. Cloaked in a light blue strand cloak, identical to her gem color. Her cloak doesn't actually connect between the strands, but it looks like 6 strands spread out behind her, in the position a cloak would be in if it were to be there. Has the appearance of assassin. Long hair, covers half her face. Black hair, with occasional light blue hair stands. When "skating" her shoes leave a light blue transparent trail, that disappears after a short duration. Long eyelashes, pretty, and curvy. Smirky, yet knowledgeable disposition. Light skin tone, equivalent to Steven. When need be, can be extremely quiet, and assassin like.

Abilities~

-Euclase's weapon fits her. On the bottom of her wrist, on the complete other side of where the time would be if you had a watch on, is her weapon. Her gem looks like a very thin, but long light blue diamond. She can summon her weapon easily with just the thought. Her weapon extends out, and it is a tri dagger, it extend towards the tip of her middle finger, parallel to her hand. This extend until it is about 3 inches above her middle finger. Her tri dagger is a 3 sided dagger, and spins. It is actually a real thing. Look it up. As it extends the dagger spins like a screw. This is made for close quarter combat, and mainly for assassin like maneuvers. Her weapon can be summoned extremely quickly, and it has the faint glow of light blue. She can use her weapon in combination with her other abilities to become a perfect assassin.

-Euclase can teleport short distances. And she can do this somewhat quickly. But not repeatedly. She cannot take others with her when teleporting. Very little sound is made. And this can only be heard from where she teleported, not where she teleports too. She can use this in tandem with her weapon to be a quite skilled assassin.

-Euclase can cloak. She will become invisible to everyone and everything. And she cannot be tracked in any way, she can't be tracked by smell, if you were pointing a laser, it would go through her. But you can hear her, if she talks, or teleports.

-Euclase can "skate" on air. She floats above ground, and is soundless when moving. This is much more effective than walking. She can walk, when in public, and when needed, or it is appropriate, but she doesn't prefer it.

-Euclase can make things unconscious, such as animals, people, gems, or machines. In order to do this, she has to touch some sort of a hub. (Where she can access the whole body from, and remotely "shut it down") She usually touches the back of the neck for people or gems, but she can also touch a remote control for machines, wherever the gem is for gems. Or the head. She can then teleport with the unconscious beings, but not with a "unconscious" machine. And she can either leave them unconscious, or wake them up mentally. She doesn't have a limit on how many things she can make unconscious. And this requires no effort.

-Euclase's cloak is special. She can control the 6 thin blue strands. She usually uses them to carry unconscious people, or to use them like 6 extra arms. When not being used, they then go back into a cloak like position. They are extremely sharp, and can also be used a weapon.

Animal~ Owl. Owl is light blue. With White eyes, and smoke dissipating from them. Very good hunter. Can kill gems. Silent. Perky when talking. Can fly with Euclase. Leaves a transparent light blue trail when flying. Identical to Euclase. Has very good strength. Can pick up things many times it's size.


	3. (Obsidian) Chapter 1- Beginning

(Obsidian)

I know how I was created. It was an accident. I was never meant to be.

It started as a test, for a new and more efficient gem planter. They made one to drill holes and plant different gems, all kinds, for the necessities to colonize a sustainable world. They made one, and it was designed to do exactly that. The "Superiors" (leaders of gems) were not going to test this such thing on a planet until approved. So they created a chamber, a cell almost, with one dirt wall on one side, and decided to test in secret. The civilians of the home-world couldn't know about this. Deep underground in a level most gems didn't know existed, they held this experiment, with one gem and a bunch of guards of watching this trial.

They powered up the giant machine in the cell or test environment where this was being held. It started up as normal, and had hundreds of gems ready to be planted. It drilled a hole and planted a gem. It worked just as it was supposed to. And then it planted another, and another. And it kept planting them. The machine malfunctioned and locked itself in that one position and was planting all of the gems it had in that one hole. The guards stormed in, and eventually, after a while, managed to get the machine off of the hole. But not before it planted every single gem. And when the guards looked in the hole, there wasn't hundreds of gems, just one. Me. I was still just a gem, and hadn't been formed.

They tried to kill me. Kill what they have made. Luckily, my gem is impenetrable. But I wasn't a threat. They kill without mercy. I swear I will get the head of my test. I will hurt him… No calm down. I will show him mercy. Two wrongs don't make a right. Now back to what I was saying.

I lived. But they couldn't get rid of me. The Superiors weren't that inhumane. So I was to be held in the cell. the testing environment, and to be kept from the outside world, and a secret. Apparently, the gems formed with the gem already in the hole, and they just kept combining, all the colors and gems. And that eventually made a black gem, and that, was me. I'm not a fusion, but I have more than the combined powers of all of the gem that combined to make me. I have practically infinite power. But as I was saying, I grew up there. I never interacted with the gems looking at me, throughout all those years, on the other side of the glass. I began to know some of my abilities. I first learnt about how I could learn very quickly. Then how I could fabricate the gem. And I practiced. Every day. I still didn't know how to make my gem.

I evaluated everything I possibly could. I used my black orbs to evaluate all conversations anyone had that I could hear, but I knew I shouldn't try to escape. I was well aware that I could but I knew I would be stopped. I needed to know more knowledge. One night I somehow made a portal. I didn't know how it happened. It happened just like any other ability I would and have learnt. I felt it and let it control me, to let it happen. I just created two portals. There in my cell. I walked through one and came out the other. I left the portals out and made my orbs. It took 5 minutes to completely process the portals, and after those 5 minutes, then knew the possibilities of what I could now do. I put my orbs back, and my portals. And I then looked at the guards, and the lead gem of what was the failed experiment, that made me. And I looked him straight in the eyes.

He must've been called when a guards saw me make a portal. But little does he know the possibilities a withhold. I just now needed to know where I want to go to escape this wretched cell, and I could be there in an instant. I just needed to wait for the perfect moment. I waited. Decades.


	4. (Obsidian) Chapter 2- A New Friend

(Obsidian)

And then the lead gem, who accidentally made me, got clearance to try again. I never saw him so happy, and crazed to start his work again. It was like he was going insane. At the time, the gems were having trouble with riots and terrorists, and the lead gem decided to take this into account. He developed a gem that could dispatch of such efficiently and effectively.

There was another cell that I was next to, identical to mine. I could see right into it. It wasn't used after I was made. The Superiors shut down the operation, but now I guess it's back in use. They created another planter, and had one specific gem inside. Euclase. I could pick up enough to know what they were doing. They were making a war machine. I was extremely interested, to see how the gem they would make would fair compared to me. The planter worked smoothly and just as expected, but only planted one gem, and just drilled holes for the rest. And did not plant the rest of the Euclases. It was a failed trial 2. I saw how the gem developed.

We communicated. The lead of the trials said it wasn't too big of a deal. I fabricated words to talk to her on the window separating us. And she wrote words after breathing on the window to talk to me. She was a charmer. She was a perfect gem to the lead experimenter, and always impressed the guards watching over her cell. She also practiced her abilities, similar to me. We were both impressed with each other. She could skate on air. Most days she skated in circled. It was fun to watch her grow. But we both knew, there was no future for us, and eventually we would have to escape, we didn't want to hurt them, but we needed to get out. She practiced using her tri dagger, it was ballet like, her skating and gracefully trusting her dagger. I loved to watch it, the trails she left behind were almost mesmerizing to the eye.

One day I couldn't take it anymore. I crushed the window separating us. We couldn't just talk to each other on a window forever. And we needed to plan an escape. So I crushed it. Glass fell everywhere. Euclase gasped. Then smiled slyly. The guards panicked and called the lead gem down. The guards were exchanging worried looks. But they were confident 2 gem children couldn't possess a threat to the 8 of them. The lead gem looked into the now one cell, and laughed. She was amused by my performance of power. I just then noticed and connected, that I was the only boy gem. But I didn't have time for that now. Euclase smiled at me and mouthed, we'll talk later. Usually we talked at night. The cells lights came off at night, simulating the real world. And Euclase illuminates the window, with her glowing daggers, and we would talk.

We waited until night. And talked. It was the first time I heard her voice. It was soft, and calming. I was so happy to be able to commune with not just writing on a wall for a change. We talked about each other. Both of us waited till later to talk about a plan to escape. We talked about our abilities, and the knowledge I possessed. How they made me and her.

We waited for what felt like the shortest amount of time, and I told her my plan. To wait until the next terrorist attack, and when half of the guards left to go deal with them, I would use my portal, and she would kill them. We both didn't like to kill them, but I wasn't able to control my fabrication enough to subdue them. Even if that was possible. And we decided to play it by ear. All until after that, we practiced our abilities with each other. I would try to catch her with my gem fabrication, and she would try to get close enough to be within range to kill me with her daggers. I used my portals to escape her movement.


	5. (Obsidian) Chapter 3- Mistakes

(Obsidian)

After a long day with no success from either of us, coming to an impasse Euclase, tired, wanted to talk to me.

Euclase stopped near me, and said, "I'm so glad to have at least one person who doesn't treat me like I am a criminal," and she hugged me. She wrapped her arms around me and her hand touched my neck. Then everything went dark.

"OBSIDIAN! Wake up please! I didn't, I'm," Euclase had her hair dangling from her head, with her face over me, and she was crying uncontrollably. "Sorry." She whispers, and then sniffs. And the stands up, and walks, not skates, which never happens and sits down in a corner and cries.

I see her, it's fuzzy, and I see the guards, they look interested in what happened. I stutter, "Eu, Euclase, I'm, I'm fine." She looks towards me and gasps, and runs towards me. I stand up and am not completely stable on my feet, and start to wobble. She catches me before I fall by the hand. And she goes wide eyed, and lets go, and I fall. "I'm not hurt, chill. You wont hurt me." I stand back up, and try to put my hands on her shoulders, to talk to her.

"Don't touch me! I will try to kill you again!" She cries again, and back up from me.

I think of an idea. Up to this point I have learn't what, and exactly how her powers work with my orbs, by her demonstrating it. I figured I could do the same here too. "Come here, chill out. I'm fine now. I think I fainted. Nothing much."

The gem walks over to me. Cautious not to touch me. And I make my orbs. And she looks at me. No expression. Her face is wet with tears. I quickly grab her hands. She gasps and pulls back, I don't let go.

"You stopped me from falling, I don't know what you did, but it doesn't work on my hands," I say, trying to be a compassionate as I can. She then relaxes. I slowly, whilst still having my orbs out, bring her hands up, and I quickly make her touch the back of my neck. Once again, everything goes dark.

I wake up to find Euclase teary, and she has her dagger weapon pointed at her gem. She is going to attempt suicide. "Euclase! Wait!"

She turns, and shakes her head. "If I am to hurt people, why should I live."

My orbs blink twice, and float back into my gem. I understand everything now. "Because you weren't hurting me. You incapacitated me. Just merely made me faint!"

"I want to able to touch people, not disable them!" She cries again.

"You can. Just not in 2 places. The back of the neck, or the gems. You can touch anywhere else! You can disable people, and even machines that are a threat to you, without hurting them."

We both had the same thought, at the same time. She doesn't have to kill the guards, or anyone for us to escape. Our eyes go wide. And I smile. She sniffles and softly laughs. I go over to her and hug her. She hugs me back, being sure to avoid my neck.

"And you should be able to wake people you pass out on command. Don't worry. I'm here for you." She squeezes me tighter. And starts to float again. And she wipes her face and laughs again. She then skated as fast as she could around the cell. It was much faster than what I had seen before. And she makes an incredible light show with her trials, and impresses me. I go over to a wall and sit to watch her skate.


	6. (Obsidian) Chapter 4- Escape

(Obsidian)

"BEEP BEEP BEEP" Goes the siren throughout the level in which we were being held. 2 Guards from both of the doors leave, leaving 2 remaining guards at the two doors which led out of our cell. Me and Euclase have perfected what our plan was. I created a obsidian wall, blocking the sight of the guards watching us. Then I made a portal, which the guards still had no idea I could do. I made it behind the my wall, and so it connected to behind one of the groups of guards. Euclase quickly skates through it, and within a couple seconds, knocks out all 4 guards. And I step through the portal to meet my assassin companion.

"Follow." One of the days earlier, overheard one of the guards talking about a Holo-researcher. It was a common gem machine used to look up planets. I portaled to doors, where ever I saw one, searching the rooms for such a machine that was described. If I could find one, and I could physically see where we we could go, I could portal us there. We thoroughly searched every room. Most of the rooms just had empty shelves. And there was a bunk here or there for guards, but nothing worth noting. We found a Holo-researcher finally. It was just as the guard described. It was a flat machine, that folded open, and it had a 3D model of the universe. It quite a ways away, within a bunk, we were guessing for a guard. I made my orbs, and evaluated the machine. After about a minute or so, I knew everything about it, and then I turned it on. It made a red 3 dimensional hologram of anything in gem known universe.

"May I?" Euclase said. Wanting to randomly pick a planet. I agreed to let her choose our going to be new and permanent home.

"Of course." I said. "Hurry." I heard some guards running down the hall. We needed to leave this wretched planet without a trace.

She panicked and picked one planet, quite small, in the Milky Way, called Earth. It was inhabited by the dominant species called humans. Similar to gems, but very primitive. The Holo-researcher gave a 3D model of the planet. That was all I needed. I then knew enough to get us there. I made a portal, On the other side, it led to a grassy yellow field. And I saw a bright light. It was like none other I have ever seen. It was the first time we saw sunlight. We smiled at each other, curious of the new place would call home, and we both sighed slightly, glad we made it here. We nodded at each other, and I turned off the machine, and we both stepped through. Leaving the only home we had ever known, to a place that didn't limit us to the walls of our cell.


	7. (Euclase) Chapter 5- Ecstasy

(Euclase)

We arrived in what was later called a country, The United States. We stayed invisible. I learnt, to my surprise, that humans are the most adaptable species known to gem kind... Or at least to me and Obsidian and I. Our lives on Earth mostly consisted of learning our abilities and fitting in with the developing species.

One day, Obsidian said he had a surprise for me. I was perplexed. Obsidian wasn't one to give surprises. He was usually by himself, thinking. I didn't think of the future much, but that was always what was on his mind. He led me early that morning to a canyon. Since our time on Earth, we explored every inch of the planet. We were amazed at what we were missing, the wonders of the things we couldn't control, and the chaos of it all, it was perfect. What he showed me was interesting. And very beautiful. it seemed untouched by mankind. and absolutely hidden from the world. The rising sun made the canyon glimmer, and it was like heaven.

Then I saw a flash of gem. I frowned not knowing what Obsidian was up to. We were the only gems inhabiting the planet... Right? Was it a joke? And I got a closer look, and skated down to the bottom of the canyon. I saw a house. It was just as wide as the canyon. And about half as tall as the canyon. A river ran under a bridge on the outside of the house. It was Ecstasy. I loved it at first sight. And Obsidian made this?!

"I thought. A. Stable home would suffice for us. And we could be gems, instead of humans…" Obsidian said. With his hands in his pockets, looking at the ground. "Do you like it?"

"No, I turn away." I smile. I could practically sense him cringe. "It's Ecstasy!"

He laughs with relief, and writes on the front, "Ecstasy"

"I love it!" I was so filled with joy. I started to tell Obsidian how some cosmetics should be. Where the furniture would be. "I love it. Our little Ecstasy." Of course Obsidian wouldn't have the room door moved. I guess we get rooms, he could access his room from anywhere using his portal, but the canyon powers the door to my room. I guessed this canyon had something special about it, because Obsidian said the door for my room could only be powered here. I was so happy. There wasn't words to describe it. I finally found my permanent home. We were always moving because of the evolving and adapting humans, but now we have a immovable foundation.


End file.
